


Big Boy

by Danes (orphan_account)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Danes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus and Shepard go at it.</p><p>It's porn people don't expect a quality summary jesus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Boy

**Author's Note:**

> a new series for danny, my bf, who really likes my writing. we both laugh at it so i left him an easter egg. femshep/jack up next when i finish the next few characters for dirty old man.

“Shepard. Are you sure about this?” I asked for the hundredth time as the commander pulled off my pants. “I don’t want to hurt you…”

Shepard barked a laugh at that, yanking my pants down to my ankles. “Stop worrying, Garrus! I’m a grown woman who knows what she wants— and I want you to calm down and get in bed with me.”

I felt my sex twitch upwards at that, earning another laugh. Spirits, I did not deserve such a woman.

“C’mon, let’s see what a big boy Gar-bear is,” Jane teased, yanking down my underwear. I swallowed quite audibly, unable to meet her eye as silence spanned between us.

“If you want me to leave, you could just say s— OH SPIRITS, SHEPARD!” I cried as I felt her lips around my member, clutching with one hand at the glass of the fish tank and the other at her hair.

By turian standards, I was more than average, but by human standards, I must have, excuse the pun, been a mouthful. I could feel my shaft scrape against the back of her throat, yet she had barely half of me in her mouth.

I’d never had one of these… whatever humans called it before. It would’ve been considered a waste; Turians were all about procreation. We were able to have multiple orgasms to ensure that a child would be born.

Nevertheless, whoever came up with this was a genius!

Shepard was finished, licking her lips of blue cum before I even realized I had an orgasm. She stood up, looking a little shaky, led me to her bed, and sat down.

“I’m waiting, Vakarian,” she purred, spreading her legs to show off her “special occasions only” thong.

A primal instinct inside me and, without a moment’s hesitation, I tore the waistband of her underwear, letting it slide off her thigh and fall to the ground before shoving myself inside of her.

Shepard mewled, and I instantly tried to back out, only to be stopped by her legs around my waist, pushing me back in.

“Don’t stop,” she gasped, eyes shut in pleasure. Doing as she asked, I let the primal part of me take over once more and do its job.

I pulled her legs up so I could fit more of myself inside her, stroking her side as I did so. It took a moment, but I was finally to put myself fully inside her, much to my surprise. I decided to test the waters by giving her a forceful thrust, which elicited a yelp and her heels digging into my waist.

Leaning over her, our bodies moved together in an awkward rhythm. Those round things human males liked so much were jumping up and down underneath a lacy thong–like contraption. My curiosity got the better of me and I slipped a talon underneath to feel something hard.

“Oh Jesus!” Shepard whimpered. It seemed I had found a sweet spot. I rolled whatever it was between my talons as gently as possible as I reached in to nip her neck, earning myself another mewl.

My body convulsed as I let out another orgasm. Shepard gave out a squeal that turned into a howl as she let herself release, lying limp on the bed.

I took the hint and pulled myself out, turning to leave.

“Oh no you don’t!” I heard a raspy voice say behind me. “You’re staying here until I get my strength back, Vakarian.”

I turned back to see a devilish grin on the commander’s face.

“I’ll stay, but I bet your ass you won’t survive as long next time, Shepard.”


End file.
